


[ART] You look at me and I can't breathe

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Digital Art, M/M, Rain, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: When Oliver invited him to a 'roommate reunion' trip, Percy didn't expected it was only two of them.





	[ART] You look at me and I can't breathe

And he loved it. He loved everything of Oliver. He wanted to stop at this moment and lost in Oliver's eyes forever.

[](http://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/post/174036718571/when-oliver-invited-him-to-a-roommate-reunion)

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the prompts of rarepair bingo : Caught on the beach in the rain and loving it; You look at me and I can't breathe; Seating at the bar, seaside, a drink with a mini brolly in it; Tequila Shots.
> 
> Forgive me for using the prompt line as title.
> 
> And I got a bingo! Even I can't make a black-out (because my drawing speed is slowww) but I'm totally having fun. Thank you! <3333


End file.
